


Warm

by pippen2112



Series: Back on Our Bullshit - A Critical Role Modern AU [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BDSM, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: After a rough week, Fjord needs a break. Luckily his partners are happy to oblige.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Back on Our Bullshit - A Critical Role Modern AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: After Dark Presents Nutvember 2020





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah for the folks at After Dark who decided we should participate in Nut-Vember instead of Nanowrimo. Enjoy the filth!
> 
> This fic is unplaced in the Back on Our Bullshit series. All you need to know is Fjord, Molly, and Caleb are college students in a kinky relationship. It should read as a standalone.

Fjord drifts, half aware of his surroundings and the slow press of fingers against his scalp. There's a slight ache to his jaw, and warmth pulsing low in his gut, and for the first time in weeks, his mind is slow and calm. His chest rumbles contentedly, and a quiet whine echoes above him. 

"Is Fjord making you feel good, Mollymauk?" Caleb asks, his tone low and heated.

"Gods, yes he is," Molly gasps, and the hand in Fjord's hair tightens reflexively. "So fucking good. He's purring around me like the best little cocksleeve ever."

Mouth full and limbs lazy, Fjord keens. He sucks hard, relishing the taste of Molly dripping on his tongue. A calloused hand soothes down his back, warm and possessive as it curls over his ass. "Indeed he is. He is a very good boy to take you so deep and keep you warm and ready for me."

Beneath him, Molly bucks his hips, his cock hitting the back of Fjord's throat. He cries out in surprise but with Caleb bearing down at his back and Molly's warmth under him, Fjord can only moan and will himself to relax. He's nestled between two people who love him, who will keep him safe no matter what, who will listen if he needs a break. With that thought, he sighs and grinds his hips back into Caleb, moaning softly.

"Beautiful," Molly cries out, starting to thrust in earnest. "Gods, you're gonna make me come."

But before the words can even register, another hand takes him by the hair and pulls him back, Molly's cock slipping from his mouth eighth a pop and a pair of disappointed whines. Fjord strains forward after ir, but Caleb holds firm and murmurs, "Not yet, Bärchen. Good boys earn their rewards, and if you are patient, you will get exactly what you want."

He nods slowly, shivering with want and struggling to hold himself in check. He fists his hands at his sides and exhales slowly. "What can I do to please you?" Fjord says, blinking hazily over his shoulder at Caleb.

Caleb's breath catches and his eyes darken with want. He tugs Fjord forward and kisses him fiercely, all heat and passion and fire pouring out of him through one point of contact. Fjord tips his head back and groans, accepting everything Caleb will give him and more. 

As they part, Caleb bites his lower lip and says, "Open Mollymauk for me. No hands."

Want pulses through him and Fjord nods again. "Yes, sir." 

Caleb grins a sharp grin and Fjord lets himself be pushed back between Molly's legs, down past Molly's cock and balls to lick at his home. Molly curses again, one leg falling heavily on Fjord's shoulder, the other wrapping around his waist to draw him closer and closer. "Gods, who do I need to thank for teaching you how to do that with your tongue?" Molly rambles, arching up into Fjord's touch. "Its like you were made for us."

Moaning against Molly's skin, Fjord hums in contentment and settles into his task. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
